New shool, new friends, new life
by csouthard11
Summary: The girls move to a new high school where they meet Butch, Brick, and Boomer, the schools most important football players, and now their tour guides and new friends.
1. Chapter 1

Brick

My eyes feel like they're glued shut, but that's probably because it's only 5:30 in the morning. I hate school days.

I put my hands on my face and force my eyes open to see my blonde brother Boomer smiling down at me, he was always a morning person so he usually has the task of waking me and Butch for school.

"Get up Brick!" He says shaking me roughly "We're gonna be late for school and then we'll get detention and we won't be able to make football practice!"

My eyes widen almost instantly as I remember that we do, in fact, have football practice today. That means that the cheerleaders have practice today. That means I get to watch hot girls in short skirts do flips and other crap that exposes their skin. Oh yea, today's gonna be good.

Blossom

Looking in the mirror one more time I smile at the reflection, first impressions are always important, and today is my first day as a sophomore at Pokey High.

Not mine alone, mine and my sisters. We got kicked out of our last school when Buttercup beat up 4 guys who were cat calling at Bubbles. And in our family if one of us gets suspended we all move, so the professor bought this house and we packed up to move.

Bubbles can't wait to go to school and meet the people and make friends, she's a very social person. Almost the exact opposite of Buttercup, who I think is still pretending to be sick right now. The professor won't fall for it though, he never does.

I like school too, but not because I'm a people person, because I'm not, but because I love to learn. I don't hate people, but being around them makes me nervous.

Back in our old school I only had one friend other than my sisters, Dexter Labro. People think I'm odd because i stutter when I get nervous, so pretty much every sentence I say to anyone other than my sisters.

"BLOSSOM! BUTTERCUP!" I hear Bubbles yell from down stairs. probably near the front door waiting for us so we can walk to school. "HURRY UP OR WE'LL BE LATE! I WANT TO TRY OUT FOR THE CHEER-LEADING TEAM AND I SIGNED YOU GUYS UP TOO!" I hear her finish.

It's barely out of her mouth when I hear Buttercup's ear piercing reply. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

I sigh and grab my book bag. Today's going to be a long day.

(A/N ANOTHER NEW STORY. I am a horrible person T-T I am sorry, please forgive me and don't hate me. I had this idea and I just had to do it, it was actually going to be that the boys mom made them go say hello to the new neighbors, but I think them meeting at school will be more entertaining. Review if you want me to continue, the fate of this story is completely up to the readers.)


	2. Chapter 2

Boomer

I smile as I take my seat in the lunch room. . .I wonder why it's called a lunch room when we eat breakfast here too. . .

Anyways, Butch and Brick sit across from me on the other side of the table, but before we can begin to eat the school secretary comes up to us.

"Boys, the principal would like to see you in his office now if you don't mind." She says, gesturing towards the principal's office.

I look to my brothers who both shrug before we all stand up and follow the secretary back to the office, she leads us in there then leaves. Shutting the door behind her.

"Boys." The principal says, making us took from the door to him as he motions to the chairs in front of him. "Have a seat."

My brothers and I comply and sit down in the chairs he has sitting out for us. Brick is the one to break the silence.

"So. . . " He says, looking around. "Was there a reason you called us to your office sir?" He finishes, probably worried we're in some kind of trouble.

The principal nods. "I understand you boys are one detention away from being kicked off of the school's football team, correct."

Butch nods and rolls his eyes "I don't see the point of that, we're good at football, not school, so sue us!"

The principal smirks. "I have a deal for you boys. We have some new students coming in today, and they need tour guides. These girls include an athlete who won her school four trophies last year, a cheerleader who took her squad to nationals, and an academic student with a 4.0 GPA. We want these girls to feel welcomed here, and I want you to be their guides. If you do this, I'll erase all of your detentions and you'll all start over with a clean slate." He looks at Butch "Granted it probably won't stay clean. . .But what do you say boys?"

I look st my brothers and they both nod, as do I, then we look back to the principal who does nothing but smile and nod.

"Good."Says, then presses a button on his desk. "Send the girls in I have their tour guides." He says, releasing the button.

Butch

Three girls walk into the room, one with long red hair, wearing a pink shirt with no sleeves that has sparkles over her enormous boobs. and tight dark jeans.

The blonde one beside her, blonde is always a good sign with girls, is wearing a blue top, kinda like the red haired one's shirt but no sparkles and kinda different. she has similar jeans too. Her hair is in two pig-tails.

Last there's a girl with black hair wearing a pair of baggy ball shorts and a baggy T-shirt with a green skull on it, above the skull it says 'BUTTERCUP' in big green letters. Her hair barely reaches her shoulders, and her boobs are about the same sizes as the other two's.

Buttercup

When we walk in there's the principal, and three guys who're just standing there like idiots. One with red hair, one blonde, and one with black hair.

The one with red hair has a dorky red baseball cap on backwards, as if that's still cool, and he's wearing a red T-shirt that says 'Lady Killer' in black letters.

After him it gets ever dorkier with a blonde boy who's hair is parted directly in the middle, showing way too much scalp if you ask me. He's wearing a dark blue T-shirt that has no words on it, it has a long sleeved white shirt on under it.

And last, but certainly not least dorky is the black haired guy, his hair is spiked up so tall it should have it's own seat in a movie theater. His shirt is dark green, and the sleaves are cut off of it, on the center there's a big black question-mark. What? Why would someone have that on a shirt?

I can already tell that these idiots are gonna be our tour idiots, I mean, tour guides. . .


	3. Chapter 3

Butch

Of course I got stuck with the tom-boy of the group. I think her name is Buttercup or something like that, but what kind of name is Buttercup?

I've been showing her around all day and I'm getting kinda tired of it, she never says anything back to me.

I turn around to ask her why she's being so quiet but she isn't there where she should've been.

Looking around I see her out of a window nearby. She's asleep under a tree outside in the garden.

Great, now I have to go all the way around the school to get to the doors that lead to the garden and then I have to wake her up.

Buttercup

My eyes flutter open and then instantly shut as the light from the sun causes them a lot of pain, since I just woke up from a really relaxing nap.

I look around to see if the idiot that I got stuck with was around me, and luckily he isn't anywhere to be seen.

My thoughts are stopped when I hear the sound of a door being opened and look to see him stepping out of it.

Looking around for any escape I smirk and climb up the tree as quickly as I can, stopping when I'm far enough up that I can see him, but he can't see me.

Butch

Where did she go? She was just here a minute ago and if I can't find her then the principal might not erase my detentions.

"GET YOUR TOM-BOY BUTT OUT HERE WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" I yell loudly with my hands framing my mouth for more effected volume.

I hear a rustling noise and I look up into the tree, and I almost didn't see the black and green sneaker showing out from one branch of the tree.

I growl and pop my knuckles before grabbing onto the trunk of the tree and climbing to the place where the girl's shoe is.

When I get close to her she stands up and backs away from me. Her hands held out in a shoing motion.

"Go away!" She says angrily "I don't need a tour, I have the same classes as my sisters and they'll have had a tour."

I roll my eyes and reach out to grab her. but instead she moves away and my hand hits her shoulder, sending her off the edge of the branch. And we aren't that close to the ground.

My eyes widen and I reach out my hand to grab her, but I miss and she continues to fall towards the ground. All I can do is watch with horror. This girl is going to die right in front of me.

Buttercup

I bend my legs and land on the ground, on my feet, smirking up at the idiot tour guide who had tried to grab me.

I stick my tongue out at him as his face goes from horror to surprise, he probably didn't think I could to that.

"I have cat like reflexes" I say looking up at him "And I also always land on my feet. Like a cat."

He stops starring and climbs down the tree, then he resumes his starring again, causing me to punch him in the face.

"OOOWWWW!" He says, rubbing his left cheek where I had punched him. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

I smirk "It's not polite to stare at people, especially girls." I say, batting my eye I laugh "Next time I see you staring I'll kick your balls." I say sweetly.

Maybe that will teach him better than to stare at people.


End file.
